


A storm is brewing

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Eventual Smut?, Eventual relationship, Fury is a hardass, Reader can't control her powers before, but now she has been practising, clint as a dad figure, even though Clint has a hidden family, just after Cap is brought out of the ice, like normal, powers, reader had powers, reader is sedated for 6 years, reader is surrogate daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Y/n's powers are triggered by the news of her mother's death, and she unintentionally kills two officers and injures others before SHIELD gets to her and brings her in. It is finally decided that in order to keep control of her powers, she is to be kept under heavy sedation, and this goes on for six years.Until Captain America comes along.





	1. Chapter 1

“NO! Please – you can’t be – no”

The two police officers looked down in concern at the girl who had crumbled to her knees in front of them, her loose hair hanging in front of her face as she holds back sobs.

“Miss, please, we should move to somewhere you can sit down” One of the police officers said gently as he crouched in front of the girl, gently guiding her up, helping her stand. Another police officer steps forward, a woman, and wraps her arm around the girl’s waist, supporting her own weight.

“Come on, honey, just one step at a time”

Eventually, they managed to get the now sobbing girl into the living room, gently sitting her down on a couch that was a dark blue. The girl sat there, her facing looking down, tears streaming down her face as her fingernails dug into the skin of her thighs through her shorts.

“Miss, we need to ask you a few questions, to help you. Can you do that?”

The girl is still, apart from the heaving of her chest, but she gives them a tiny nod.

“Okay, first off, we understand that you are 14 years old, is that correct?”

There’s another small nod, and the police officers nod as well.

“Okay, good, good. Next, do you have any relatives?”

Silence fills the air, and the office goes to repeat his question when the girl shakes her head.

“No” the girl looks up then, her eyes red rimmed and wide. “My mother was the only family I had left”

With this, she slaps her hand over her mouth as she let’s out a loud sob, doubling over in what seemed to be pain. She shuddered in her seat, curling even more into herself, and the officers were so focused on her that they didn’t notice that it started to rain outside the window, getting heavier and heavier the louder the girl cried.

“Miss? Miss, are you alright?” the female officer crouched in front of the girl and gently placed her hands on the girl’s knees, only for a loud zap to be heard and she jerks her hands back, startled. “The hell - ?”

“Louis?” the male officer turns to Louis, who was cradling her hands to her stomach. “What was that?”

“I don’t know – it was like static electricity, but really strong?” Louis mutters, and her eyes flick to the window behind her partner, widening in shock.

“Louis?”

“Rob, it wasn’t raining when we got here, was it?”

“What? No, it was sunny” Rob turns around, and his eyes widen as well.

“Because now it’s a storm, and we never even heard it” Louis finishes, and she lets out a yelp as a hailstone the size of her fist, amongst many others, smashed through the window, hitting Rob right in the chest, making him stagger back. The ball of ice had shattered the entire window, and now the heavy rain was lashing its way inside the house, soaking everything in a matter of minutes. The wind outside was whipping branches on trees back and forth, the sky an unforgiving black and angry purple, casting shadows on the ground.

“Rob, are you okay?” Louis calls out over the large blast of thunder that rumbled above them, and Rob coughed as he rubbed his chest where the hailstone had hit him.

“I’m fine! But what the hell is going on?”

Both officers both simultaneously turn to the girl who was now kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, her body hunched so her head is near her knees. She was dripping wet, rainwater dripping down her neck and the rest of her body, the water plastering her dark hair to her skin. She was rocking back and forth, and was emitting a low pitch sound that was half whimper, part groan.

“Is she - ?” Louis turns to Rob, confusion written all over her face. “Is she doing this?”

Rob’s eyebrows furrow at the curled up figure of the girl, jumping at the flash of lightening and boom of thunder that was right above them. “It doesn’t matter, we need to calm her down and get her out of here”

“But, what is she?” Louis protests as Rob moves closer to the girl which makes Rob growl as he turns to Louis.

“Does it matter? She is a scared teenager who has just lost her only family, and we need to get her to safety!”

He turns back to the girl and crouches in front of her, reaching out to her. “Come on, kiddo, we have to get you out of here”

The moment his hand wraps loosely around her arm, her head whips up and glowing blue eyes stare up at him, startling him which makes him flinch backwards.

“It hurts!” she screams as her own hand latches over his own, and with a shriek, a tremor runs through her body and electricity sparks over her skin and onto Rob’s, making him stiffen as his eyes widen and the smell of burning flesh permeates the air. It took a moment for Louis to realize that Rob was being electrocuted from the inside out.

“Rob!” She screamed as the girl released her grip and Rob fell back, his skin bubbling up into blisters, his eyes wide and staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Louis chokes back a gasp and pulls her pistol and aims it at the girl, moving so she has a clear sight of the girl, which moved her right in front of the open window, rain and slivers of ice hitting her back.

“What the hell are you! How could you - you killed Rob!” Louis yelled at the girl who was staring wide-eyed at Rob’s still body, her eyes glowing blue where Louis was certain that they were a bright green when the girl first opened the door to them and learnt of her mother’s car accident. Louis jumped as a bolt of lightning struck something in the yard, but she couldn’t see what because she was still watching the girl who was crying even more now, tears streaming down her cheeks. Louis heard an ominous creaking sound, and she turns around just in time to see the tree that the lightning strike had hit slowly topple on top of her, the sturdy oak breaking through the ceiling, through the wall and pinning Louis to the ground, a sharp branch penetrating her body and straight through her heart from the pure force of gravity, killing her instantly.

 

An hour later, two black vans parked in the street in front of the house, the heavy downpour of rain making a constant drumming noise on the roofs of the surrounding houses and the metal of the vans. The rain was so thick and heavy that it made it hard to see anything from more than a few feet away, so for the neighbours cowering in their homes, they only saw the doors on the vans slide open, and six figures jumped out of each van, making 12 altogether. Out of the 12 figures, 8 were dressed in all black tactical gear, and what looked like guns in their hands. The other four were not in uniform, and to anyone watching, all they would have seen would be one with red hair, one with a bow, and the other two in suits, one with an eyepatch. With the four figures leading the men with guns, they walked calmly through the rain, not caring that they got wet and walked into the house.

Once they entered the house, the armored men spread throughout the house, checking every room with their guns held at the ready. The four figures stood in the doorway of the house, letting the armoured men sweep the house, only moving when the leader of the armoured men walks towards them, quietly beckoning them forward. The four figures followed the man into what appeared to be the living room, where a large oak tree had broken through the roof and wall, and now lay on the floor, and on closer inspection, the lifeless body of police officer Louis Bartley was pinned underneath it by a sturdy branch that went straight through her chest.

The man with the bow drew in a breath at the sight, while the other three just looked away, focusing on the still figure that was kneeling in front of the couch, the armoured soldiers surrounding the figure with their guns pointing at it. The figure was a girl, early teens, and her eyes were wide and glowing blue as her body shook with tremors, her arms wrapped around her stomach, her fingers digging into her shirt. There were tear tracks running down her face, with fresh tears dripping down her cheeks as well, and she was whimpering, the sounds mixing with soft sobs.

The man with the eyepatch nodded towards the girl, and the other man in the suit nodded back and stepped forward, moving past the wall of armoured soldiers and stopping a few steps away from the girl.

“Hey there” he coos as he crouches, his hands held out in a peaceful gesture. “ Are you okay?”

The girl shook her head minutely, her nose flaring with panic. “ It hurts”

“What hurts?”

“Everything” she hisses as she doubles over, and the clicking of guns was audible as the soldiers switched their safety switches off. She lets out a whimper and the air around her ripples outwards, pushing everyone back a couple of steps, and the soldiers keep their guns aimed at her, their focus not wavering.

“Hey, it’s alright, we aren’t going to hurt you” the man soothes, staying where he was, his eyes on the girl. “Can you tell me when everything started to hurt?”

The girl lets out a ragged breath as she bites back a sob. “They – they told me my mother was dead – in a car crash” the girl stared down at her knees, eyes wide and glowing. “Oh God, my mum, she went out to get groceries, I – I don’t – I want her back!”

As she stuttered out those words, a small spark of fire appears on the bark of the oak tree, and it quickly grew in size, burning so furiously that the pelting rain that was pouring in through the window made no impact on the fire. The commander of the soldiers swore as he pulled out a blue packet of powder and tossed it onto the fire. The packet expanded and burst at the impact and blue dust covered the source of the fire, smothering it completely. The commander huffed in accomplishment and turned back to the girl, his gun aimed at her.

“I am truly sorry about your mother, but I need you to come with me, get you to a safer place” the man said calmly as he moved forward towards the girl, his hand reaching out to touch her elbow. But the girl’s head jerked up, glowing eyes wide with horror as she jerked back, the violent movement sending her slamming into the couch.

“No! The police man said the same thing and look what I did to him!” She took in a stuttered breath as she points at the body of Rob Barrows, the second police officer who had accompanied Louis. His body was stiff as he lay on the floor, blisters littered across his skin. As the girl looked at the man crouched in front of her, his hand still held out, the air inside the room started to move, moving in a circle and moving dust with it, gaining in speed so it became a small hurricane, the rough winds mirroring the weather outside as it buffeted the soldiers and the three other figures.

“Its okay” the man said loudly over the wind, watching her in concern as she clutched at her head, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth set in a thin line. “My name is Phil Coulson. What’s yours?”

Everything stopped, inside and outside the house as the girl straightened her back while still on her knees, her eyes locked on Phil’s, and everyone saw her eyes fade from neon blue to normal green.

“Y/n. My name is Y/n” she muttered, before she slumped sideways onto the floor, unconscious.

 

*6 years later*

 

“Captain Rogers, you shouldn’t be back here”

The blonde super soldier whipped around, a sheepish look on his face as he looked down into the smooth and neutral features of Natasha Romanoff. Her red hair was impeccable and her hands were perched on her hips as she looked at him. She was standing in the doorway that was clearly labeled ‘authorized access only’ that Steve Rogers had walked through 10 seconds ago, and the look on her face told Steve that she knew that he did not fall into the ‘Authorized ‘ category.

“Are you following me?” Steve retorted, trying to change the subject as he turned around fully, watching Natasha’s face carefully as she sighed.

“Captain Rogers, you were pulled out of the ice two weeks ago, and only fully defrosted and awake less than four days ago, where you then decided to run out of this building and into the busy streets of New York, scaring yourself more than you should have. So yes, Director Fury has asked me to keep an eye on you”

“Please, call me Steve” Steve sighs, and Natasha smirks.

“Sure thing, Captain Rogers”

Steve rolls his eyes, and turns around and continues to walk down the hallway, Natasha quickly catching up to him, keeping up with his massive strides.

“So, why did you decide to walk into places that you aren’t allowed?”

“SHIELD only started after I went into the ice, and I feel like Fury is hiding something from me. So I’ve decided to do a bit of exploring. I take it that you aren’t going to stop me since you’re walking with me?” Steve looks down at the red head as he continues to walk, his eyebrow raised in question, which makes Natasha chuckle.

“I would suppose so”

They kept walking for another minute, Steve looking through windows into unlit rooms filled with boxes of files and rooms full of equipment and prohibited items, when Steve walks into a hallway, with a door with a ‘Danger, do not enter’ sign on it at the end.

Both Steve and Natasha pause, Steve’s eyebrows narrowing as he looks at the door, giving Natasha one quick glance before he walks down the hallway.

“Captain Rogers, I would advise against going in there” Natasha calls out as she slowly follows after him.

“Thanks for the advice” Steve calls back, and he falters when Natasha suddenly appears in front of him, looking up at him with an intense expression on her face.

“Rogers, I must insist”

“It’s calling to me, Natasha” Steve tried to joke, but Natasha’s serious gaze made him become serious too. “Natasha, I don’t want SHIELD hiding things from me. And this right now is telling me that behind that door is a very large secret indeed”

With that, Steve steps around Natasha and reaches out for the door handle.

“Steve” the use of his first name made him pause, and he looks back at Natasha to see her studying him, her head cocked to the side slightly as she sighs. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. With you and your morals, you probably will not like what you find”

Steve frowns as he turns back around and wraps his fingers around the handle, pushing it down and then pushing the door open, revealing a dark, empty room. Steve huffs in confusion as he runs his left hand up and down the wall in an effort to find a light switch, and when he finds it, he flicks it on, a murmured “what?” passing through his lips at the sight in front of him.

It turns out that the room that he thought to be empty was actually more like an observation room, with a wall of glass separating three quarters of the room from one quarter. Steve had walked into the one quarter of the room, and the three quarters on the other side of the glass was all white. The walls were white, the floor was white, and the set of drawers and single sized bed that were pushed against the wall were white as well. There were no windows, and there was one figure perched on top of the bed. The figure was dressed in white cotton pants and a white shirt, and her long dark hair was loose around her face. She was sitting so her back was against the wall and her legs were crossed in front of her, her slightly dull green eyes staring right through the window at Steve. 

Steve blinked in confusion and took a step forward, taking in the sight of an IV drip that attached to a needle that was inserted into the girl’s arm. The girl blinked slowly as Steve moved forward, her breathing quiet as her eyes slowly sweep to look at Natasha, who had walked into the room as well, closing the door behind her.

“Natasha?” Steve asks in confusion, but Natasha walks past him and walks up to the glass, looking fondly at the girl.

“Hello, Y/n” she says softly, but the girl doesn’t react, just turning her head to look back at Steve. Natasha chuckles softly and gestures to Steve.

“Y/n, this is Steve Rogers. He came to say hello.”

A quiet sigh is the only sound that Y/n makes, and she dips her head in a small nod, the tiniest lift of the corner of her lips in a small smile directed at Steve. Natasha looks expectantly back at Steve, and he blinks before he mutters a small ‘oh’.

He steps forward, right next to Natasha.

“Hello, Y/n”

Y/n doesn’t say anything but nods slowly at Steve, her dull eyes then shifting to gaze at her lap.

“Y/n, do you need anything?”

Y/n slowly shakes her head, her hand moving to drift over the needle that was in her arm, rubbing her fingertips over the needle like it was comforting.

“Does it hurt, Y/n?” Natasha asked in concern, but Y/n shakes her head again.

“Alright, I’ll come visit again as soon as I can.” Natasha turns to Steve and prods him back towards the door. “Would you like the light off, Y/n?”

“Please, Natalia” Y/n whispers in a soft, but hoarse voice, and Natasha smiles, nodding as she switches off the light, opening the door and pushing Steve out of it, closing the door behind them.

“What the hell, Natasha?”

Natasha sighs at Steve’s outburst. “I did warn you”

“Why is that woman in there? Why is she in a doorless room hooked up to an IV in the basement of SHIELD?” Steve asked in an outraged voice, and Natasha looks up at him, waiting for him to finish. He lets out a sigh, and looks down at her. “Well?”

“Steve, she is here for her own good, and everyone else that interacts with her. She is an Alpha level mutant, who has no control over her powers”

“And what are her powers?”

“I’ll show you”

Natasha walks over to a section of the nearby wall, and presses a certain spot which activates a door that was so perfectly fitted that it didn’t even show a seam. The door opened inwards and Natasha walks through, obviously expecting Steve to follow. He does, and in the room was a computer, as well as a filing cabinet full of files. Natasha walks up to the computer and turns it on, typing in a complex password which unlocked it. It turns on and she types in a multiple commands before a video pops up.

Natasha pulls out a chair from the corner and moves it in front of the computer, beckoning him to sit. Steve hesitates, and Natasha snorts.

“I’m not going to bite, Rogers. Come sit”

Steve reluctantly moves forward and sat down, watching the screen as Natasha taps the enter key on the keyboard, starting the video.

The screen was black for a minute before the video started, showing the same woman that Steve had just seen sitting on the bed, but about five years younger. Y/n’s face was red and covered in dried tears, and there was a table in front of her, with what seemed to be random objects on it, a branch, a rod of metal and two bowls filled with water and dirt.

“Nat – “

“Ssh” she says. “Watch, and listen”

“Y/n, we are doing this because we want to help you, and in order to do that, we need to know what you can do. Do you understand?”

“Coulson?” Steve asks as he recognizes the voice from the video, and Natasha nods. The voice came from somewhere out of the camera’s view, which only showed Y/n.

“I – I understand” Y/n stutters, a hand coming up to wipe at her eyes before looking somewhere behind the camera. “What – I – um – what do I do?”

“Use your powers, try to do everything that you know how to use. The more aspects of your powers you can use, the more we can help you”

“Yeah - yeah, okay” Y/n murmurs as she looks at her own hands then the table, gently poking at the branch. After a moment of concentration, she looks somewhere behind the camera, tears glistening in her eyes. “I don’t - I don’t know if I can do it on command”

“That’s alright, just concentrate. Imagine the feeling that you felt when you were at your house”

This makes Y/n draw in a deep breath, and she starts gnawing at her bottom lip, her hands tightening on the table.

Suddenly, there’s a sound of a door opening and closing, and Y/n looks up, flinching slightly as she sees whoever walked into the room. There are muttered murmurs from behind the camera, and Steve can just hear “this is taking too long”, “stop being soft”, “she is danger, and you know that”

Y/n watches with wide eyes, her pupils tracking the movement of the people in the room.

“Y/n, you killed two people three days ago” Steve frowns as he recognizes Fury’s voice. “Rob Barrows had a wife, a pregnant wife. She gave birth to a little girl less than 10 days ago. He should have still been on paternity leave but he came in three days early to replace an officer who called in sick. He should have been with his wife and his little girl, but instead he got killed - ”Fury paused. “ - by you”

Y/n was shaking as Fury stopped talking, her face looking down in shame at her lap, the metal rod clutched tightly in her hands, her knuckles white.

“And Louis Bartley” Fury continues, his voice not wavering or showing any sign of emotion. “She was getting married in three months to a man she had been with for two years. But now her fiancé will have to organize a funeral instead”

Y/n was crying silently now, tears running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin onto the table. She was refusing to look up. Steve could barely look at the pure sadness and horror etched into her face, and Steve can hear Phil’s quiet “Director, don’t push too hard”

Fury seemed unfazed as he continued to talk. “Y/n, you have caused thousands of dollars’ worth of damage from the storm you caused, as well as severely harming three people that needed to be rushed to hospital. We know that your father died when you were seven in a mugging gone wrong, and we also know that the thing that caused your powers to surface was the news of that your mother who had died in a car crash. How would your parents feel knowing that you’ve injured people? That you’ve killed people!”

“STOP!”

Multiple things happened at once when Y/n yelled out. All at once, the metal rod in Y/n’s hand dissolves into liquid, pooling on the table and spreading across the top of table, spreading underneath the branch of wood that was quickly sprouting new shoots and flowers, and gathering under the bowls that contained the water and dirt. The water was floating in one large ball above the ball, the surface undulating violently while the dirt had seemed to expand, spreading over the edge of the bowl and mixing with the liquid metal, growing spikes of rock that that were all pointing at the men behind the camera. The camera must have been behind a wall of glass, along with the Director and Phil, because the air behind the glass was rapidly whirling around Y/n, the air picking up pieces of dirt and bark and sending it whirling around Y/n’s figure as well. Another thing that was happening was that there were small fires appearing along the wall behind Y/n, quickly appearing and disappearing, leaving burn marks on the white walls.

Y/n cried out in pain and flinched in her seat, raising her hands to her head, the liquid metal that had stuck to her skin dribbling down her wrists and arms, and when her hands clutched at her head, electricity sparked between her fingertips and the skin on her face.

Steve grimaced at the sight, his fingernails digging into his thighs as his jaw locked, his molars grinding against each other. He reached out to pause the video that was still running but Natasha’s smooth fingers wrapped around his wrist, gently pushing it down.

“Keep watching” She instructs, and Steve nods stiffly.

By the time Steve’s attention came back to the video, Y/n was pressing herself against the back of the chair, huddled down and curled into herself as her powers flared, pulses of air emanating from her body and each pulse moved the table away from her, the legs screeching against the floor. The bowls were quickly pushed off the table and shattered against the floor, making Y/n flinch. And when Y/n flinched, the liquid metal started to pull back into a ball, the surface writhing as it took on the vague shape of a snake, thinning out into a rope – like structure and then it’s ‘head’ lifted up, swaying back and forth as it curled in on itself, baring fangs that dripped silver drops back into its own mouth. Steve let out a small gasp at the sight, but Natasha looked as if she had seen it before.

The sound of a door slamming open in the video has Steve jumping, but Y/n keeps watching the snake coiled on the table in front of her, almost hypnotized by the swaying, not paying attention to the whirlwind that was swirling around her.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Clint’s voice is loud in the video, and Y/n jumps, her glowing blue eyes flicking up to an area behind the camera, the snake lunging at the camera before continuing to sway.  
“Barton, you should not be in here” Fury said. “Neither should you, Romanoff”

“You are practically traumatizing this child” Clint almost screeched, his horror evident in his voice. “Jesus, we heard what you said to her in order to provoke her into using her powers, and now it looks like she can’t even control them!”

There are footsteps and a hand comes into view, the leather finger guards that archers used labeling the hand as Clint’s.

“Hey, Kiddo” Clint calls out, and Y/n’s head snaps up, the blue irises locked on Clint. “Hey there, I want to come in with you and have a chat, but you need to calm down”

Y/n let’s out a sob, her body shaking. “It hurts, it hurts - my head – like my nerves are on fire”

“I know sweetheart, I know, but I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?”

Y/n whines as she shakes her head, the metal snake hissing at Clint. 

“Alright, I can see that you’re panicking, but I want you to breath nice and deeply for me.” Clint demonstrated by inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply. “Come on, Kiddo, copy me”

Y/n copies him, taking in deep breaths and breathing out slowly, and slowly the strength of her powers started to fade, the whirlwind stopping completely and the fire disappeared.

“See? Look how good you’re doing!” Clint encouraged, making a small smile appear on Y/n’s face, the water dropping from the air and onto the floor, the wood branch stilling in its production of new shoots and the rock spikes disintegrating back into dirt. Only the snake remained, and even at that moment, it turned around and wrapped itself around Y/n’s wrist which made her gasp and then it solidified, turning into a light silver bracelet.

“Excellent, Y/n! Listen, is it okay if I come in?” Clint asks, and Y/n takes a minute before she nods her head.

There’s a hiss of a door opening, and Clint’s hand moves out of the camera view before he reappears as he walks into the room, smiling kindly at Y/n as he came in with his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Hey there, Kiddo, you feeling a bit better?”

Y/n nods as her eyes, which were back to their normal green colour, flicking between Clint’s face and someone else behind the camera.

“Hey, don’t worry about Fury, just keep looking at me” Clint takes a step closer, a small smile on his face as he gestured between himself and Y/n. “You and I are just going to have a nice little talk, very civilized, and hopefully your pretty snake bracelet won’t come back to life and bite me”

Y/n gives Clint a small smile at his banter, and she nods, her hands coming down to rest on the table but a large spark of electricity jumps from her fingertips to the table, making a loud noise as she jerked her hands back, looking up at Clint fearfully.

“I don’t want to hurt you” she whispers, and Clint shakes his heads as he grabs a chair from the corner of the room where it had been hidden and sat near the door, facing Y/n but far enough that she was comfortable.

“You aren’t going to hurt me Kiddo, I promise, because you are going to stay calm, and we are going to be calm. Yeah?”

Y/n takes a deep breath as she nods. “Yeah, ok, nice and calm. That sounds really good”

“I know right?” Clint grins. “Life around here can get pretty hectic, so having a calm conversation sounds really good right now”

Y/n nods, taking a breath, and this time, when her hands come to rest on the table, there is no sign of electricity, which she looks extremely grateful for.

“Alright, I do have to ask you some questions, but if you don’t want to answer them, or you don’t know how to, you don’t have to. Okay?”

Y/n’s breath had hitched but she nodded. “Yeah, ok”

“Now, my name is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. Can you tell me your name? Full name I mean”

“Um – my name is Y/n Y/l/n - ” she falters, but at Clint’s encouragement, she keeps going. “I am 14 years old, and um – uh – my mother – “she bites back tears, and Clint makes a quiet soothing sound.

“Hey there, don’t cry, remember what I said, if you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to”

“No, I – I want to – “ Y/n wiped tears off her face with the heel of her hand, and her eyes flicker to someone behind the camera. “But he scares me”

“Who? Fury? Oh, Y/n, he may look scary and intimidating but he’s a large teddy bear with one eye”

Y/n doesn’t look convinced, and Clint chuckles before turning around in his chair.

“Sorry Director” he shrugs, and it’s silent before there’s a huff and footsteps that fade away after the sound of a door opens then closes. Then Clint turns back to Y/n and raises an eyebrow. “Can Phil stay?”

Y/n studies Phil who was behind the camera then nods.

“Thank you” Phil murmurs, and Y/n dips her head in a nod before she starts to talk again.

“My father died when I was seven, when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was told that a mugger came in to the grocery store, threatening the shop owner with a gun. He tried to be brave and help but the mugger shot him, and he died instantly.” Y/n’s lips pull into a thin line, and her fingers brush against the snake bracelet on her wrist, fingertips smoothing over the silver metal. “My mother, she was the only family I had left. And now I have no one”

Y/n was looking down at her lap, and she didn’t notice when Clint got out of his seat and carefully walked over to her, and gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She stiffened, eyes widening before Clint gave her a reassuring squeeze, and she melted into his body. She sighed and closed her eyes, her hand coming up to rest on Clint’s arm, squeezing gently.

“Kid, you don’t have to worry, you’ll be safe here, I promise”

 

The video ended on that frame, Y/n looking relaxed and even happy with Clint’s arms around her in a hug, the tight embrace pulling her to his chest. And in the corner of the frame from where Clint had entered the room, Steve could just see Natasha’s face, the corner of her lips pulled up to create a small smile, her eyes fond as they focus on the child in Clint’s arms.

“That’s Y/n’s story, Rogers. She bonded with Clint after that, and he practically became her second father. It took her a little longer to trust me, but I soon became an older sister to her” Natasha said softly as she walked to the filing cabinet, and crouched in order to open the bottom drawer. Pulling something out carefully, she straightened and turned around, something shiny cradled in her hands.

“This is hers” Natasha held out the silver snake bracelet that Y/n had created, and Steve took it tenderly, his fingertips brushing over the smooth metal. It was so simple, yet it is definitely a snake. The mouth was closed, and it didn’t have any eyes, or scales.

“It’s beautiful” Steve murmured before he handed it back to Natasha, who places it back in the drawer almost reverently. “But why is she hooked up to that IV? What has it done to her?”

Natasha doesn’t answer, just types in another command into the keyboard, and another video pops up on the screen. Steve instantly turns to look at the screen, and reaches out to tap the enter button, starting the video.

 

The video started almost exactly like the first video had started, with Y/n sitting in front of a table in a white room, but this time there were three major differences. First of all, the table top was empty, no objects in sight. Secondly, Clint was sitting next to her at the table, leaning back against the back of his chair and his arm sprawled casually across the back of Y/n’s chair, his fingertips just brushing Y/n’s shoulder, keeping her grounded, Steve could only presume. And third, Natasha was standing behind them, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her, a neutral expression on her face, but her eyes were fixed on the backs of Y/n and Clint’s heads.

“The camera is now recording” Steve recognized Phil’s voice, and in the timestamp in the corner of the video, he saw that it was a week after the first video.

Clint nodded in understanding, and Y/n nodded as well.

“Alright, as you know, quite well, Y/n’s powers are out of control, as they are triggered by intense emotions.”

Y/n gulped, an audible sound in the silences that followed Phil’s words, and Clint’s fingers gently squeezed Y/n’s shoulder.

“We have been thinking about how we can help, and honestly, we have only thought of one solution that can last long term” Phil continued, and the tone of his voice had Clint squinting at him, his body leaning forward .

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all” Clint huffed, and Natasha twitched, her lips pursing as she looked at Phil, waiting.

“The board of Directors has decided that they cannot provide the facilities for Y/n that would last long term seeing as they believe she will not be able to control her powers easily in a limited amount of time, so – “ Phil trails off, faint sounds of a tie being adjusted before he speaks again, and judging by the way Y/n’s eyes were focused on something behind the camera, Steve could only assume that they were looking at each other.

“They have decided that the best option is to sedate you. To sedate you to such an extent that you cannot be affected by your emotions, thus your powers cannot be activated”

“WHAT?” Clint screeches, his eyes narrowed as he stands up, sending his chair falling backwards onto the floor. “You want to make her into a zombie?”

“Not a zombie, Agent Barton, just – unable to feel emotion – “ Phil trails off, obviously knowing how bad that sounds.

“That level of sedation means that she wouldn’t be able to do anything” Natasha hisses, stalking forward as her eyes narrow as well.

“Are you kidding me!? You want to dope her up so she can’t feel anything, and then what? Where are you going to put her, in your catacombs behind the ‘Authorized personnel only’ sign or in a medical ward?” Clint growls as he plants his hands onto the table in front of him and leans forward, his eyes gleaming with anger which was visible to Steve, even through the glass that the camera was behind.

“Barton, if you have a better solution, feel free to contribute” Fury’s voice appears as a door bangs open and closed in the video, and all three people in the video’s frame tense.

Clint goes to spit back a response, but freezes when Y/n’s hand curls around his wrist, squeezing gently.

“Clint, it’s okay” Y/n says quietly, and Clint turns to gawk at her, mouth open in surprise. Natasha also turns to look down at Y/n, her face unreadable.

“Y/n? You can’t seriously be considering this?” Clint says in surprise, and Y/n smiles weakly up at him, tugging him back down into his seat.

“You’ve been talking like I wasn’t even in the room, but I think it’s a good idea” Y/n bites her bottom lip and looks down into her lap. “It’s my choice, and I want to do it. I don’t want to hurt anymore people”

“Y/n” Natasha murmurs uncertainly, and Y/n turns her head to smile at Natasha.

“Its okay, Nat, it’ll be alright” Y/n promises, and she turns back around to face the camera, her gaze focused on something behind the camera.

“When can we do it?”

“We can do it straight away, the equipment is already prepared” Phil says, and Y/n nods as she stands up, and she smiles weakly down at Clint.

“You gonna give me a hug or what, Big Bird?”

Clint wipes at his eyes as he stands up and wraps Y/n in a hug, his arms clutching her to him tightly. Y/n chuckles and squeezes him back before she pulls away and slips the snake bracelet off her wrist, moving towards Natasha and darting into her embrace for a hug.

“You gotta keep care of my snake, alright?” Y/n murmurs as she pulls back, pressing the bracelet into her hands. “I’ll expect her to be bright and shiny when I come back, alright?”

“Course, Y/n” Natasha mumbles, her lips pursing before she presses a kiss to Y/n’s forehead and looks back at Phil behind the camera. “Coulson?”

“Come on, I’ll show you” Comes Phil’s gentle voice as he exits the room, and Natasha holds Y/n’s hand as she leads them out of the room as well, Y/n waving goodbye to Clint as she walks away, and Clint waves feebly back. When the door closes, he turns back to face Fury who was still standing behind the camera.

“You were going to sedate her no matter what she decided, weren’t you? You couldn’t have known that she’d have agreed to this fucking shit solution” Clint growls, and Fury doesn’t say anything. So Clint let’s out a yell as he hits his palm into the glass right in front of the camera, and the camera clicks off.

 

“Clint took it really hard” Natasha murmurs as she turns off the computer and leans against the table, arms folded at her waist. “He didn’t like that Y/n was becoming emotionless, and we both knew that with the amount of drugs that were being constantly pumped into her, she wouldn’t be able to do anything. He hated that”

“How long has she been here?” Steve’s voice is quiet, and Natasha let’s out a sigh before looking him in the eye.

“Six years”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walks into the observation room, with Natasha following in behind him. The lights slowly turned on to reveal Y/n lying lengthwise on the bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising up and down evenly, the IV drip inserted into her arm. At the sound of the door closing, her eyes flickered open and her head rolled to the side so she was facing them, her eyes slowly looking between Steve and Natasha.

“Hey, Y/n” Natasha greets warmly as she walks up to the glass, and Y/n blinks before she slowly props herself up, sitting upright and she reaches out to adjust the IV drip, fiddling with it before smiling weakly at Natasha.

“Hello”

It had taken something close to 10 hours before Steve decided he wanted to see Y/n again. He felt so sad for her, that she has been in this state for over six years, and probably will be like that for the rest of her life. So Natasha agreed to let Steve visit again the next morning.

“How’re you feeling today, Y/n?” Natasha asked, and Y/n shrugged, her eyes moving to focus on Steve.

“Fine”

“Good, good” Natasha smiles fondly at Y/n before turning to look at Steve.

“Y/n, Steve wanted to come and say hello again. Is that okay?”

Y/n stares at Steve, her eyes dull as she searches Steve’s face, her gaze roving down his body before flicking back up again, and her lips twitch up into a small smile.

“His eyes are pretty”

Steve flushes at the blatant compliment, which makes Natasha smirk, and a glint of emotion flashed in Y/n’s eyes, something that resembles joy before it dims once again.

“Well, don’t tell me, tell him” 

Y/n blinks as she carefully stands up, and pulling her IV drip with her, she walks up to the glass partition right in front of Steve and looks up at him.

“Your eyes are pretty” she says sincerely, and Steve flushes even more, his lips pulling into a shy smile.

“Thank you, Y/n”

She nods, starts to turn away but turns back again. Her eyes narrow slightly, and a sudden breeze ruffles Steve’s hair, making him flinch in shock.

“Natasha – “he cuts himself off as Natasha stares at Y/n with surprise.

“Rogers, there is no fan, no windows or any way an air current can make your hair move as strong as it just did” Natasha says blankly, and Steve looks back at Y/n, who was smiling gently down at her hands, as she slowly wiggled her fingers.

“Y/n, did you do that?”

“His hair is so pretty” Y/n murmurs before looking back up at Steve. “It looks nicer that way”

Steve looks into the glass and can barely see that his hair was ruffled like he had ran his fingers through his hair.

“You think so?” Steve smiles fondly at Y/n, who nods, before turning to Natasha.

“I’ve been practicing. I don’t feel anything, but I’ve practiced” she smiles before a light flashes on the IV drip and she visibly slows down, her eyes dimming as she blinked slowly at Natasha. She slowly turned around and moved back to her bed, sitting down and rearranging herself so she is sitting cross legged and leaning against the wall.

“Y/n” Steve says carefully as he watches her. “Can you feel anything?”

“Not really” Y/n’s voice is neutral, her breathing slow and even.

“That isn’t a direct answer” Steve points out, and she shrugs.

“There’s – flashes” she mutters, her fingers twitching in emphasis. “Some are bad flashes, good flashes”

“Good feelings?” Steve asks to clarify, and she nods.

“Mm hmm” she hums in confirmation. “But those fade quickly as well. But the bad flashes mean bad things”

“Bad things?”

“I hurt people because of them” she says matter-of-factly, her hands flexing in her lap before they relax. “I killed them”

“I know” Steve says quietly, and Y/n nods.

“How long have you been practicing your powers in here?” Steve asks after a moment of silence, and Y/n’s eyebrows draw together slightly in concentration.

“Two years? Maybe three”

“Y/n! Why didn’t you tell me? Or Clint?” Natasha exclaims softly, and Y/n shrugs.

“I hurt people. I should be in here”

Natasha lets out a sad huff and purses her lips. “Those were accidents, Y/n”

“I have had a lot time to think about this, Natasha, and it was my fault. I was the one that couldn’t control my powers, my fault that I killed those officers, and my fault that my mother died in that accident”

“Y/n, that was not your fault” Natasha says forcefully, but Y/n shook her head.

“I was the one that sent her out to get more bread because I wanted a peanut butter sandwich. I pretended to be feeling sick so I wouldn’t have to go. I killed my mother for some trivial matter. If I had gone, she wouldn’t be dead.”

Steve watched in awe as Y/n bared her heart and thoughts without emotion, her face blank as she set out her reasons with her own logic. He stepped forward and Y/n turned to look at him.

“Y/n, you could not have known what would happen with your mother”

“I should have!” Y/n snarled, air swirling around her before the sedatives being pumped into her calmed her down again, the air calming down with her. “I should have”

“Y/n, listen to me” Steve said in his Captain America voice, and Y/n’s eyes focused on him in her semi-obeying state. “You could not have known. You were in a strong period of grief which kick-started your powers. You had no control because it was new, and it was not your fault”

Y/n twitches, but stays silent, looking down at her lap. Steve sighs and steps closer to the glass, ducking his head to try and catch Y/n’s eye. It takes a minute but she looks up through her eyelashes at Steve, her expression neutral as she looks at him.

“Y/n, no one thinks that it was your fault, none of us, I promise”

Y/n let’s out a small huff, looking away from both Natasha and Steve. Natasha let’s out a small sigh and moves forward, her hand coming out to touch Steve’s elbow, gently pulling him away.

“Come on, Steve, let’s go” she tells Steve then she looks at Y/n. “Y/n, we’re going to go now, but I’ll try to visit as soon as I can”

Y/n nods slightly, and Natasha’s face lights up with a mischievous smirk. “You know, Y/n, Clint is coming back tonight from a mission, I’m sure he’ll come and visit tomorrow”

Y/n looks up immediately, the corner of her lips quirking up into a small smile. “Really?”

“Really” Natasha confirms, before gently pushing Steve towards the door, waving goodbye to the girl on the other side of the glass, who waves back slowly.

When the door closes behind Natasha, Steve turns around and looks down at Natasha, a determined look in his eye.

“Oh no, what now?” Natasha groans, and Steve looks up at the door before looking back down at her again.

“I want to bring her out”


End file.
